The Younger Generation: The Children of Inuyasha
by SilverCow
Summary: Just a little sroty inspired by Inuyasha and my BFs AJ and Dianna. You'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

8/20/05

CH1title – Inuyasha and too many females

Jessica sneezed hard as pollen from a dozen cherry trees blew about her. The 5'10" blonde rubbed her eyes and looked about to locate her friends. With a flick she brushed her shoulder length hair behind her ears.

"Di! AJ! Wait up!" Jessica cried as she hurried to catch up to her friends. A tall 5'8" Dianna turned from the sign she had been reading and smiled.

"Hurry up!" AJ, or Alexandra Johnson, a shorter black girl pulled on her braids as she too tried to read the sign stuck to a wooden gate.

"I think we found it…stupid Japanese." AJ said pulling out a translation book.

The girls were in Japan on a mission. All three had saved up their money for years to take this trip half way around the world. AJ, Jessica, and Dianna were Inuyasha fans and had searched for sometime now to find the well in which Kagome had fallen.

"Really" Jessica rushed up past Dianna, Her Japanese being the best. She shoved her glasses further up her nose and stared at the lines.

"I think we have…done it!" Jessica pointed at a line "that's it! This is the temple!"

Dianna and AJ squeeled and then AJ stopped and took a step back.

"Wait. How do we get in? There's no handle." The other two stopped and looked around.

"Uh…Knock?" Dianna suggested.

"Or, we could ring the bell." Jessica said pointing at a long rope coming from the store the gate was set in. The other two looked at each other.

"Right!" They said together. All three grabbed for the bell pull and yanked. A deep thrumming tone sounded from somewhere inside.

Jessica looked at her friends and took a deep breath.

"This is it"

"Yup"

"yup" They waited for a few minuets and were about to ring the bell again when the gate eased open slowly. A young man with jet black hair looked out. He seemed about their age, in his late teens. He looked them up and down with slanted brown eyes before saying slowly,

"Can I help you?" Jessica smiled at him and stepped up.

"Yes…we wanted to see the temple and –"

"And the WELL!" AJ butted in. Dianna nodded. The boy sighed and pulled the gate open further.

"Fine. More Inuyasha fans…" He turned and walked off across the courtyard muttering to himself. Jessice looked at the others and stepped in behind him. Dianna and AJ were quick to follow.

"Should we shut the gate?" Dianna asked. Jessica nodded and Dianna pushed it closed. The boy had gone up to a building and was yelling something in Japanese inside. Suddenly an older woman burst out with a huge smile.

"Welcome! You wish see the well?" She said in a high, but soft voice.

"Yes…We want to see everything." Dianna said staring about in awe. Jessica sneezed again. She apologized and smiled.

"Allergies. I'm allergic to cherry blossom pollen." The woman nodded and smiled.

"Bad time for you then. Trees everywhere. Come, you need charms."

The girls looked at each other and followed the woman inside. The interior of the house was a gift shop filled with religious trinkets and slips of paper.

"You need jewels to see the temple, don't want bad spirits to follow you." The woman shuffled behind the counter and dug into a small box full of colored stones on strings. She pulled out three.

"I give you these free. Here, for you and you and you." She handed a small green stone on a brown string to Dianna, a larger red stone on a yellow string to AJ, and an odd sliver of purple stone on a blue string to Jessica.

"Thank you" They each said in turn. With swift movements they put their new jewels on. The old woman smiled again.

"Come. We see the well. You know Inuyasha?" She said pushing through another door to a larger courtyard. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes. We love the show." AJ said to the woman's back, which had long gray hair falling down it. The woman chuckled.

"They come long ago and ask to use temple as setting. Mother say yes and everyone loves Inuyasha."

"Yes, we do." Jessica said as she ducked through a door into a dark room.

"Be careful, there is steps. Have good time, come see me after you done. OK?" The old woman slid out the door into the light, leaving the girls in the dark of the room. As their eyes adjusted Dianna gasped.

"There it is!" Down on the floor of the room was a square box-like opening. The well.


	2. Chapter 2

8/21/05

Ch 2Inuyasha and too many fmales

"wow" The trio said in unison. Jessica stepped down to the bottom of the room, next to the well.

"This is so cool. We're actually at the well they used in Inuyasha." AJ said softly, coming down the stairs behind Jessica. Dianna followed in silence. They each stood on one side of the well for a moment.

"Lets look in." AJ said in a whisper.

"You first." Jessica said in a whisper as well.

"Why are we whispering and lets do it together." Dianna whispered too. Jessica nodded.

"On three…one…two…three…" Jessica counted. They all leaned over, holding their breaths. The inside was black. Pitch black.

"I don't see anything." AJ said softly leaning farther.

"Me neither." Jessica and Dianna said together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Get out of my head." Jessica joked.

"Get out of mine." Dianna replied bring her voice up to a normal level.

"I wish we had a light." Jessica said leaning over the well again. AJ snickered.

"I DO have a light." She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a lighter. Jessica glared at her.

"Why do you have a lighter?" The blue eyed teen was angry.

"Calm down. It's a souvenir for my mom." AJ rolled her almost black eyes. Dianna sent a 'yeah right' look at Jessica with soft brown ones. AJ ignored them and lit the lighter up.

"Do we have any paper?" She asked. Jessica dug into her purple back pack and yanked out a wad of lined paper. Dianna chuckled.

"You always have paper Jess." Jessica grinned at her.

"Of course. You never know when something to draw might come up, or you need to take a note down…like hot guys numbers and stuff."

"OR you need to light it on fire and drop it down a well." AJ said snatching the paper. She held the lighter up to it. The paper flared up and settled down to a steady burn. AJ looked at her best friends and dropped the paper. All three leaned over to watch it. The paper fell for a short distance and then hit the dirt bottom. Jessica shrugged.

"Doesn't look deep. Lets go down" AJ and Dianna gasped and looked up at their tall friend.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Dianna said to AJ sideways.

"I think so…Go down Jess?" Jessica nodded and pointed to the unoccupied side of the well.

"There are stairs…well, a ladder. Why not?" Jessica raised her eyebrows challengingly. AJ looked at Dianna and smiled. Dianna grinned back and all three rushed to the ladder. Dianna reached it first and hopped over the edge and started down. AJ was fast to follow almost knocking Jessica over the edge. Jessica herself sighed at her friends and hurried to head down. Dianna sighed from below.

"This is taking a long time."

"You should move faster then." AJ said from closer to Jessica.

"Stop fighting guys. We'll get there." Jessica said and then it happened.

Jessica slipped on a bar and both her feet went down leaving Jessica hanging by her hands only.

"OW!" AJ cried out as feet knocked into her head. "Jess!"

"Sor…ry" Jessica said and then her hands released sending the fairly big girl onto AJ which released AJ's grip. Both girls crashed into Dianna forcing all three to free fall from the ladder. Suddenly each girls new crystal burst into light. Each color surrounded the girls in an odd mix of green, purple and red. With hints of blue, brown and yellow swirling about.

"AHHHHH!" They cried in unison. A white light sprouted from below to wash out the colors and their falling slowed to a drift.


	3. Chapter 3

8/22/05

Ch 3Inuyasha and Too Many Females

"Oofff!" The trio said together.

"where are we?" Jesica asked looking up. The square above them was bright with light.

"Wasn't it dark in the building…"Dianna said softly. AJ gave her 'The Look' of 'Did you actually say that?' Dianna grinned sheepishly.

"Man it's dark down here…lets try to get out." Jessica said standing up. She looked around at the dark walls. Dianna dna AJ stood up too. AJ motioned at one wall.

"Uh, Jess…There's a ladder right here." Dianna smiled and darted up the ladder. Jessica sighed and motioned for AJ to go up first. AJ bowed and went up. Jessica started clibing and then stopped when she heard a scream.

"What's going on up there?" She called.

"GETYOURBUTTUPHEREGIRLRIGHTNOW!" AJ half screamed half spluttered.

"YOU'RENEVERGONNABELIEVETHISJESSGETUPHERE!" Dianna followed up in a similar tone. Jessica sighed and hurried her climbing. She reached the top and was half blinded for a moment. She pulled herself over the edge and looked about her.

"Wow." The whole landscape was different. Hills rolled out from the edge of the well and trees stood tall in the distance.

"Cool. This is awesome." Jessica suddenly shivered and shook her head. Her hearing seemed funny as did the surrounding view.

"Guys, do things seem weird?" Jessica turned to find her friends.

"AH! OHMYGOSH! YOUHAVEEARSANDAJHASATAILAND…" Jessica took a deep breath and put a hand to her head. Ears.

"Oh, my, gosh…" Jessica's eyes rolled up and she fainted flat out on the ground. AJ looked at Dianna.

"I wasn't expecting that." AJ said blinking her now pinkish cat-slit eyes. Her jet black ears twitched toward her prostrate friend. Dianna shook her head.

"I was. She was bound to react in some way and Jessica is the only one of us who would or could faint." Dianna wriggled her soft brown dog ears, one of which had the tip flopped over. Her tail swished the air as both she and AJ leaned over Jessica.

"Heeelllooo…Jess?" AJ said poking Jessica in the gut. Jessica twitched and her large purple tipped, black, fox ears twitched. Her purple tipped, fluffy, black tail wriggled as AJ kept poking.

"Stop…" Jessica let out groggily. "I'm dreaming that I have ears and a tail…and you do too." AJ laughed and stood back. Dianna reached out a hand and pulled her foxy friend up.

"You look cool, Jess." Jessica eyed her best friends and took a deep breath.

"You two do too. I like your pink eyes AJ. And Di…have you seen that ear? CUTE! All the guys will love you." AJ watched the other two and then raised up a finger.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked looking very serious.

"No." Jessica and Dianna said together.

"It means that we are now…in INUYAHSA'S WORLD!" She screamed and jumped up and down. Dianna laughed and Jessica screeched in time with AJ.

"hello?" Said a small voice from behind them. Jessica and Dianna jumped and AJ turned and blinked in surprise. Behind them stood a young girl. She wore a long pick kimono with black markings and had her long black hair pulled into a pony-tail. Her brown eyes looked very worried.

"Who are you?" AJ said sweetly, leaning over, hands on her knees. The little girl's jaw dropped as she took in the three of them.

"You…You're demons…" She said in a soft whisper. With that she flipped around on her heels and took off running toward the tree line screaming.

"Eneyo! Teyen! Shippo! HURRY! Demons coming from the well! Strange demons!" Her hair floated out behind her as she started waving her arms. The three, now demon girls looked at each other in shock.

"I'm confused." Jessica said rubbing one of her fox ears, as her tails twitched. Dianna and AJ gave her 'a look'.

"You're always confused." They said together.

"Get out of my head!" They said again and burst into giggles.

"hey…wait…" Jessica said pointing. "What's that?" From where the girl had disappeared into the trees. Three larger figures and a small one came at a swift pace. The trio could see that the small one was the girl, the other three were strange males. The group drew closer and the three girls could see more about them. The tallest was dark haired with it in a pony-tail. He looked exactly like the younger girl, who clung to his dark blue outfit. The next was black haired as well, but his hair was almost to his knees and he had black ears poking from the mess of locks. His kimono was a deep red, almost black with black under it. The last and shortest, but by no means short compared to the girls and stood over Jessica's 5'10" by about two inches. His hair was dark brownish red and he too had ears. This last male also added a fluffy tail to his blue and tan ensemble. Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Shippo?" She asked as they walked up. AJ gave her a look and then stared at the red haired one. Her jaw dropped and Di's was soon to follow.

"SHIPPO!" They all three cried together and jumped up and down screaming. Shippo stopped in his tracks a few feet away and stared. The others stopped to, lokking on in confusion.

"YOU WERE SO LITTLE!" AJ screeched reaching out to poke Shippo. Jessica paused in her happiness and really looked at the other three. She leaned over to her pals and said,

"Hey…don't those two look a bit like Miroku and Sango? And him…He's got Inuyasha and Kagome in him…" The rest all blinked and then the dark haired eared one leaned forward pointing at Jessica with a slightly clawed finger.

"How do you know our parents?" His eyes blazed as the last male put a hand on his arm.

"Calm down Teyen. You're overreacting like your father again." Teyen glared at his friend.

"Shut up. I was not, damn you." Shippo was still in shock, but came out of it.

"Teyen…what would your mother say if she heard you say that?" Teyen glared again and said softly,

"Damn you too…" Shippo just shook his head and sighed tear drop, as did the other male.

"Sheyo…" Sheyo nodded and pointed.

"SIT!" Teyen didn't smash into the ground like the three girls expected, but he cringed and ducked. He looked up and glared again.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" The little girl gasped and giggled.

"Sanya, don't pay any attention to what Teyen says. He's a bad influence." Sheyo said imperiously. Sanya just giggled more.


	4. Chapter 4

8/23/05

Inuyasha and Too Many Women

CH4

Disclaimer/Authors Note: I suppose I should have done this in the beginning, but I'm lazy. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it. yadda yadda yadda… SO! I hope my story is at least a bit funny to you all and keeps your interest and all that. READ READ READ.

Props: This goes to my one and only reviewer sailorgirl16. She may be my best friend, but come on! One review? Anyways…Girl…I love you and thank you for reviewing. PLEASE READ THE REST! And tell everyone else to too.

A/N: BTW, Sanya and Sheyo are Miroku's and Sango's kids, they are 8 and 19 respectively. Teyen is Inuyasha's and Kagome's one and only son. He is 20. Shippo is the group's 'adopted' son and is 21. Jessica is 19, Dianna is 20 and AJ is also 19, but an older then Jess 19. any questions? Good! READ!

AJ, Jessica and Dianna snickered and stared at the boys in front of them. Jessica had concluded - and confided to her friends – that the boys were only a few years older than them, approximately 19-21 years old. Jessica finally cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. With a finger she slid her small glasses farther up her nose very coyly.

"So…I'm Jessica, that's AJ and this is Dianna." She jerked a thumb at each of the others and then smiled. "We're from Kagome's time…and we seem to be demons now."

"huh?" said the collective group before them.

"What do you mean…NOW?" asked the much older, and very hot, Shippo. Dianna sighed.

"We were human before coming here and then JESSICA knocked us down the well. I suppose it's these poopin' crystals that did it, but now we're demons." She raised and eyebrow at them, not succeeding very well at it and causing Sanya to giggle again.

"So…now you are a dog demon, she's a cat and she's a fox?" Sheyo asked looking the three over again.

"duh!" they all said together.

"So…do we get to meet Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango and the rest now?" Jesica asked standing up on her tip-toes and smiling cheesily. Shippo and Teyen looked shocked and Sheyo coughed.

"well…I suppose…"

"Please big brother! Please! Aunty Kagome would love to her the news!" Sanya cried tugging like the 8 year old she was. Shippo sighed and shrugged at Sheyo. Teyen grunted 'feh' and turned to walk off to the trees.

"I suppose that's a yes." Sheyo said scratching his head while looking after the retreating Teyen. "Follow us."

It took a good while before the group reached the village and Kedea's old hut. The hut was now much larger and improved upon, having at least six full bedrooms.

"It's a house!" Dianna said in shock.

"What happened to Kedea's hut?" AJ asked turning to glare at Sheyo. He stammered for a moment and then said,

"Well, my parents and Inuyasha and Kagome all got…together and…after me and Sanya and Teyen were born…the rooms just …came." He half smiled, very confused by these other time girls in odd pants and tight shirts.

"Oh." She said stepping back to look at the once-hut. "It looks good." Jessica sighed and turned to Shippo, smiling sweetly.

"Can we go in?" Shippo smiled back and blushed.

"Sure…INUYASHA! KAGOME!...we've got guests!" He shouted turning away from Jessica. Jessica cringed at his shout and shook her head. From inside came a loud shout and the door burst open to reveal a Tetsusaiga bearing white haired Inuyasha.

"What! WHO! Shippo?" He glanced about with a blaze of fury.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Shyo said walking past. "There's just some girls from Kagome's world come from the well and turned into demons." Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused and lowered his fang.

"huh? Girls? From the well? What about demons?" From behind him stepped an older and mature Kagome, her black hair still swinging free.

"False alarm…dear. They're from MY time. Put that away will you?" She turned her smile on the very surprised girls and motioned them inside.

"Welcome to the Feudal Era ladies. I am Kagome Yasha-san." Introductions went around before they all started towards the door of the house. Suddenly AJ lunged at Inuyasha, catching him WAY off guard.

"GOTTA TOUGH'EM!" She cried and grabbed Inuyasha's ears. He gasped and struggled for a moment as she tweaked his white ears. Dianna and Jessica squeeled and grabbed for his ears too. Inuyasha was forced to sit on the ground, tailor style as all three fought over his ears.

"you have no idea how long we've wanted to do this." AJ said apologetically to Kagome. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"I don't blame you! I did that the first time I saw him. I don't hold it against you at all." She smiled down at her husband and patted his head.

"It's ok love…They'll be satisfied soon." The girls all coughed and stepped back. Inuyasha got up and grunted 'feh' and stalked inside. Teyen and Sheyo were staring at them from the doorway and Shippo was scowling like mad. Sanya giggled and hurried inside asking "Uncle Yasha" if she could feel his ears.


End file.
